<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Digging Yourself a Hole by mycarlydotcom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673822">Digging Yourself a Hole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycarlydotcom/pseuds/mycarlydotcom'>mycarlydotcom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Funny Business Timeline [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iCarly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycarlydotcom/pseuds/mycarlydotcom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being dragged by Freddie to see a Galaxy Wars spin off movie, Sam gets into a playful back and forth with her nubby boyfriend about date nights. Freddie, however, has a sneaking suspicion that she enjoyed his "nerd movie," more than she'd like to admit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Benson/Sam Puckett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Funny Business Timeline [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Digging Yourself a Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Setting: Sequentially following No Harm, No Foul, the most recent story in my ongoing project, The Funny Business Timeline, set several weeks after.</p>
<p>General: Hey everyone! What do ya know? I'm already back with another piece of The Funny Business Timeline! Finished this one up relatively quickly, and honestly, that was by design. I wanted there to be another shorter piece in this project before moving onto the next, larger installment, so ended up churning out this little story. This was originally going to be a scene in that future installment, but it didn't seem to fit anywhere so I made it standalone. It does reference Handing Out L's and No Harm, No Foul, the second and seventh pieces of this project respectively, but isn't uber serious, so it can absolutely be read without the background from those stories. There is also a little Drake Josh easter egg for those who have unreasonably studied the Nickelodeon sitcom universe like I have lol. Anyway, if you're a first time reader and you enjoy this, by all means, check out the rest of this project; I have seven other stories in this timeline that all coincide with each other if you feel at all interested! Thank you to anyone who reads, and hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Digging Yourself a Hole</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Chapter I: "Digging Yourself a Hole"</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p><em>"So, what did ya think?" </em>Freddie asked, holding the door open for Sam as they exited the theater to the parking lot.</p>
  <p><em>"I think I'm picking what we do for our next date," </em>she cheekily joked, slurping on the remains of her extra-large, movie theater Fat Shake.</p>
  <p><em>"Hey, last time you decided what we were doing for a date, you took me to a haunted house that you ended up complaining about because you were scared," </em>he jokingly shot back at her.</p>
  <p>Stopping in her tracks with her mouth agape but still sporting a flirty smile, she replied, <em>"Oh, so you're gonna be a whazz-bag and bring that up, huh?" </em>She gently shoved him causing him to slightly stagger away.</p>
  <p><em>"I'm just saying," </em>he chuckled while regaining his footing.</p>
  <p><em>"You're digging yourself a hole is what you're doing," </em>she remarked as she continued to trek alongside him through the parking lot.</p>
  <p><em>"Oh yeah? How?" </em>he played along.</p>
  <p><em>"Cause you just outed yourself by reminding me that before tonight you haven't taken me on a date since October."</em> She had him there, even though that wasn't necessarily by choice, it was certainly true and he couldn't deny it.</p>
  <p><em>"You know that's because we're always so busy," </em>he replied.</p>
  <p><em>"All I hear is excuses Benson," </em>she smirked, knowing she now had him against the ropes.</p>
  <p><em>"Well what about having dinner at…" </em>he started to say in attempt to get himself out of the proverbial doghouse.</p>
  <p><em>"Dinner at your mom's doesn't count nub-head," </em>she cut him off.</p>
  <p><em>"Well then I'm just the worst aren't I?" </em>he gave in.</p>
  <p>She chuckled, once again besting her nubby boyfriend in a game of one-upmanship. <em>"Nah, you're alright, but I wouldn't complain about a candle lit dinner every once in a while," </em>she quipped, <em>"no mom's included."</em></p>
  <p><em>"Sheesh, I really have dug myself a hole here," </em>Freddie acknowledged.</p>
  <p><em>"I'm just kidding," </em>Sam admitted,<em> "If Mama really thought you weren't taking her on enough dates, trust me you'd know it," </em>she playfully jabbed his arm. He chuckled. <em>"That said, I'm still picking what we do next time," </em>she reiterated to him.</p>
  <p><em>"Whatever you say," </em>he playfully rolled his eyes in response as they approached the car.</p>
  <p><em>"Hey, it's the least I deserve after letting you drag me to see this nerd movie," </em>she continued, referencing the fact that she just spent the better part of two hours in a theater watching a Galaxy Wars spin off that Freddie wanted to see.</p>
  <p><em>"Nerd movie?!" </em>he replied, feigning offense.</p>
  <p><em>"Uh-huh," </em>she nodded, <em>"</em><em>Not to mention the fact that you'll also be dragging me to the freakin' convention that's gonna be here soon," </em>she continued, leaning up against the hood of the vehicle.</p>
  <p><em>"Hey, you're the one who bought me the tickets," </em>he quipped before leaning on the hood himself, right beside her.</p>
  <p><em>"What's that?" </em>she sarcasticlly cupped her hand to her ear,<em> "Thanks darling, that was a great birthday present and you're the best girlfriend ever?</em><em>" </em>He grinned and shoke his head as she spoke.<em> "Of</em><em> course babe, anytime</em>,<em>" </em>she continued.</p>
  <p><em>"You know you don't have to go to that," </em>he wittily spun her antics back on her, prompting a quick side-eye from her. <em>"If you really don't want to, I'll understand. I'm sure Spence or Gibby would gladly take the other ticket."</em></p>
  <p><em>"No, I'm going!" </em>she quickly cut him off. <em>"I paid for the tickets. I'm going."</em></p>
  <p><em>"Wow babe, awfully defensive of you there," </em>he poked fun at her sudden change in demeanor, <em>"it's almost like you kinda like Galaxy Wars."</em></p>
  <p><em>"What? Pffft," </em>she shrugged him off and looked away.<em> "You wish."</em></p>
  <p><em>"You like it, I know you do," </em>he confidently continued.</p>
  <p><em>"And just how do you know that?" </em>she asked.</p>
  <p><em>"What, d</em><em>id you think I didn't notice that the DVD's in my Galaxy Wars complete trilogy boxset were out of order?"</em> he answered unexpectedly.</p>
  <p><em>"What?!" </em>she replied in shock<em>.</em></p>
  <p><em>"Ha!" </em>he exclaimed victoriously, <em>"I caught you! I knew you had been watching them!" </em>Her face turned red as he outwitted her. <em>"You should've been more attentive if you didn't want to get caught."</em></p>
  <p><em>"Uh, I, uh…" </em>she stuttered over her words.</p>
  <p><em>"You like Galaxy Wars, admit it Puckett," </em>he continued to chip away at the truth.</p>
  <p><em>"Okay so I watched them, so what?" </em>she relented, <em>"I knew you were gonna wanna see this dumb spin off tonight, and there was no way I was sitting through a two hour movie with no idea what's going on. I watched your DVDs so I wouldn't be lost."</em></p>
  <p><em>"All I hear is 'I like Galaxy Wars,'" </em>he continued to joke as she shot him scoffing look, knowing she had been caught red-handed.</p>
  <p><em>"</em><em>Fine, y</em><em>ou caught me,</em><em>" </em>she admitted, <em>"I like Galaxy Wars. Quit teasing me."</em></p>
  <p><em>"I'm not teasing you at all," </em>he put his arm around her, <em>"it's actually super attractive if I'm being honest</em>.<em>"</em></p>
  <p><em>"I'm not dressing up as Princess Ablingada, so settle down nub-head," </em>she told him.</p>
  <p><em>"Oh, so you know who the princess is?" </em>he replied. <em>"Interesting."</em></p>
  <p><em>"The only princess you should be concerned with is me," </em>she shot back matter-of-factly, shrugging his arm of her shoulder and standing up from the hood.</p>
  <p><em>"As always Princess Puckett," </em>he conceded before hopping of the hood himself. <em>"So, the floor is yours, we can do whatever you'd like next week. I'm free, so name your date," </em>he offered as he took her hand to guide her to passenger side car door.</p>
  <p><em>"How's about we stay in next week?" </em>she suggested as he opened her door for her.</p>
  <p><em>"After all that fuss about dates?" </em>he joked.</p>
  <p><em>"Well, </em><em>I stand by my statement, Mama wouldn't complain a candle lit dinner every so often," </em>she joked again<em>, </em>and he chuckled,<em> "but </em><em>the cat's outta the bag now, and I fell asleep watching The Battle of Panthatar," </em>she acknowledged, <em>"so I wanna finish it."</em></p>
  <p><em>"Ah, The Battle of Panthatar, huh? Arguably the best Galaxy Wars movie," </em>he replied in nerdy fashion, prompting her to give a playful eye roll in response. <em>"That sounds like my kinda date</em><em>," </em>he said.</p>
  <p><em>"Get in and start the car nub-head," </em>she told him as she hopped into the passenger seat. <em>"You keep teasing me and you won't be getting lucky at the end of this date."</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>